


Two Hunters, an Empousa and a McDonald’s Happy Meal

by Solangeloiscanonyay



Series: Hunters of Artemis Adventures [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Artemis was very worried, Gen, Hunters of Artemis, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangeloiscanonyay/pseuds/Solangeloiscanonyay
Summary: Two hunters head to McDonald’s and run into some trouble along the way.
Series: Hunters of Artemis Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109174
Kudos: 2





	Two Hunters, an Empousa and a McDonald’s Happy Meal

‘McDonald’s’ Bella said, while pulling her hair back into a braid.  
‘Isy, that’s an incredibly random way to start a conversation.’ her friend Maria replied. ‘Would you mind elaborating?’  
‘I was thinking that we should go to McDonald’s.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Normal, non-death related purposes?’  
Maria sighed. ‘Like those deer bones we were going to leave behind and you tried to hide from me?’  
‘No idea what you’re talking about’, the daughter of Hades grinned cheekily. ‘But the McDonald’s may be for death related purposes. Just a little bit…’  
‘Do continue.’  
‘You know how we visited Camp Half-Blood the other day and I was talking to my brother Nico?’  
‘Half-brother.’  
‘Same thing. Anyway, he was telling me how to summon the dead with Happy Meals.’  
‘Let me guess, you want to try it. And you want me to help.’  
‘Correct. If you help you can choose who I summon.’  
‘How could I say no to such a tempting offer?’  
‘Is that a yes?’  
‘Of course.’  
‘I’ll just grab my weapons and some mortal money and we can head off.’  
‘Sounds good.’  
Bella darted off to her tent and picked up her bow, her hunting knife and an axe she found in one of the trees and decided to keep. ‘I’m back!’ she called out to her friend.  
‘What’s with the armoury?’ Maria giggled. ‘You planning a fight?’  
‘Nah. Just wanna be prepared.’  
‘Fair enough.’ Maria fiddled with the chopsticks she wore in her hair. They had been a present from her older brother in Italy before she’d joined the hunt in the renaissance period. They were all she had left of her brother other than memories. Bella slung her bow over her back and stashed her hunting knife in her belt. She struggled to find a place for the axe. Maria giggled watching her friend try to stuff it in various places before turning it into a silver brooch with a symbol of Hades on it.  
‘Nice trick, how did you do that?’  
‘Like my sister Hazel, I have control over precious metals. I prefer my death related powers but the metals thing always helps in a pinch. Let’s Naruto run to McDonald’s!’  
‘Naruto… run?’  
‘Right sorry. I keep forgetting you’re not from this century. It’s an anime thing. Watch me.’  
‘Ok.’ Maria said, confusion etched on her features. Bella ran, leaning forward with her arms straight out behind her torso. ‘Now you try Mari!’ Hesitantly, Maria mimicked her friend’s actions as the ran through the woods. They ran to the edge of the woods and stopped. ‘So was that supposed to achieve something?’ Maria asked.  
‘Other than fun? Not really. It’s just more fun than normal running.’  
‘It’s certainly… interesting. I guess.’  
‘You loved it.’  
‘I didn’t hate it.’  
‘Good enough.’ A cheeky grin took over her features, a glint of danger in her eye. As much as her friend liked to feign a cheeky sort of cheerfulness, Maria knew there was a certain darkness within. Bella had once confessed that she felt a constant pull to do something terrible. She scared even herself. She had been bullied relentlessly by a pack of boys in the mortal world and she joined the Hunt to get away from them and what she’d done. She’d found a new family in the Hunters of Artemis but Maria worried her friend’s darkness might come back if she could no longer control it. Maria pushed the thought out of her mind. She trusted her friend could control herself. Maria grinned back.  
They headed into the shop. It wasn’t too busy, they had beat the lunch time rush but the few people in there didn’t seem like much to worry about. An elderly couple ate at a table in the far corner, some teen troublemakers who must have been ditching school hung around together casting glances in their directions before Bella pulled out her hunting knife and glared at them. ‘Bella!’ she hissed. ‘Put that thing away. We don’t need the police getting involved. We’re already sneaking away from camp. Imagine what would happen if we had to be escorted back in handcuffs!’  
‘Ok, ok. But did you see the way they looked at us? Men. Ugh.’  
‘True’ Maria giggled. ‘But they’ll have got the picture now thanks to you and your knives.’  
‘You say the word ‘knives’ like it’s a bad thing.’  
‘Well consider bringing knives out in public is considered a threat, it probably is a bad thing.’  
‘Touché’  
Maria rolled her eyes and went up to the counter to order. ‘Stay here and don’t cause trouble’ she told her friend.  
‘No promises’. As Maria went to order, Bella noticed a young girl, around the age of 5 or 6, staring at them intently. She had a Monster High-Style fanged lipstick accessory in her hair. The girl’s gaze was piercing and sent shivers up her spine. There was something off about her and she didn’t want to stick around long enough to find out what it was. When their food was ready, Bella said to Maria, ‘There is a creepy girl staring at me and I don’t like it.’  
‘You’ll live.’  
‘Look at her! She’s creeping me out. I think she might be a monster.’  
‘Are you sure?’  
‘Of course I’m sure.’  
‘Then let’s get out of here before we get confirmation of that. Lady Artemis will be worried if she finds out that we’re missing and it’ll be worse if we come back dead. You know how she is.’  
‘Yeah. I don’t want to get a lecture.’  
They left the store and the girl followed. They quickly realized they weren’t going to get out of there without a fight. ‘Maria. Get your weapons ready. We’ll most likely need to fight our way out of here.’ Maria nodded. ‘Need a weapon Mari?’ her friend asked. ‘I brought 3.’  
‘No. I’m good milady.’ She pulled the chopsticks out of her hair and pretended to rearrange her dark curls into a neater updo.  
‘Excuse me. I’ve lost my mummy and I need help.’ A child’s voice called out. They turned around and saw the little girl. Instead of looking lost or worried, she was smirking and a sadistic light flared in her brown eyes. The smirk turned into a fanged grin. Her voice changed from child-like to demonic. Maria held her chopsticks in and ‘x’ position and they morphed into long swords. Bella on the other hand was having a crisis. ‘Mari which weapon should I use. It’s so hard to pick!’  
‘Use your bow, it will give you a better range.’  
‘Good idea.’ Bella unslung her bow and loaded it with an arrow. ‘Bring it on Empousa! Fight me like a woman! Or are you scared enough to fight like a man?’  
‘Good one.’  
‘Thanks milady’ she replied with a mock bow.  
Unbeknownst to the girls and the Empousa, Artemis had appeared at a safe distance. She was prohibited from intervening unless necessary by the ancient laws.  
‘Well, well, well.’ The Empousa snarled. ‘Let’s see how your so-called immortality holds up against me. I heard you can still die in battle. I’ve always wanted to hear the screams of a dying huntress being ripped to shreds by my talons.’  
‘Oh bring it on! I haven’t had a good workout in centuries!’ Maria called out. ‘This is your last chance to turn back.’  
‘You talk a big game huntresses. You amuse me.’  
‘We’re used to big game. It’s what we do’  
‘Your bark seems worse than your bite, Empousa.’ Bella chimed in. ‘Oh wait. That’s for dogs! You’re like what? One quarter donkey?’  
‘And 50% chicken it seems.’ Maria smirked, preparing to strike.  
‘Okay Maria. On three. You take one side, I’ll take the other.’  
Maria nodded. ‘One…two…three!’  
‘I normally go for men’, the Empousa growled, growing impatient with the smack talk. ‘But I must say ladies, you’ve earned your deaths as much as them’  
A dangerous glint in her eye, Bella snarled. ‘We’re nothing like men!’  
‘You just won a free trip to Tartarus Resort!’ Maria taunted. She advanced with her swords, slashing savagely at the Empousa. ‘Nice one Maria!’ Bella called encouragingly, firing arrows at the weakest points on the monster and avoiding its bronze leg. ‘How’s it looking? You got her other side covered Mari? I’m almost out of arrows and she’s still breathing.’ Maria slashes at the Empousa’s donkey leg, crippling it. ‘I’m ok!’ Maria called back, dodging the monster’s attacks and slashing her in several places. She chops the monster’s hand off and calls to her friend ‘Isy. End her! Now!’  
Bella stashed away her bow and brought out her hunting knife. She lunged at the monster’s heart, landing a fatal blow that causes the monster to disintegrate into dust. Maria’s swords turn back into her signature chopsticks as she places them in her hair. ‘Good job kiddo.’ She smiles. Panting, Bella turns around. ‘You too milady. You were quite impressive out there. We should get back to camp before anyone notices we’re missing and starts to worry.’  
‘We’ve only been gone for a little over an hour.’ Maria pointed out.  
‘That may be so, but I’m incredibly noisy and it won’t take long for them to figure out why the Camp is awfully quiet.’ She retorted, flashing her friend a cheeky grin.’  
‘Very true.’ Maria laughed. They turn to head back to camp after picking up their bag of food and spot Artemis. ‘Oh. Hello milady.’ She said with a curtsey.  
‘Hi milady,’ Bella said awkwardly, attempting to look innocent. ‘How’s the… weather?’  
Maria laughed at her friend’s attempt at innocence.  
‘Where have you two been?’ Artemis fretted. ‘I was worried sick when I couldn’t find you!’  
Maria attempted to explain the situation. ‘My apologies milady. We were just…’  
‘Just what?’ Artemis countered. ‘No note. Bows gone! You could have died at the hands of that Empousa! Or worse men could have kidnapped you!’ They all shuddered at the word men.  
‘In our defence milady. That wouldn’t have been likely for us but you’re right I suppose.’ Maria admitted.  
‘Regardless of if it could have happened or not, I had no idea where the two of you were!’ They started off back to camp, Artemis chastising them.  
‘So,’ Bella piped up. ‘Do we get a punishment or is this a first offence sorta thing?’  
Maria facepalmed at her friend’s bluntness. Artemis cracked a smile. ‘No my dears. No punishment except for making me worried out of my mind.’  
‘Milady.’ Bella said softly. ‘You worry too much. We’re very capable and you have trained us well.’  
‘I know my dears. I just worry for you. You and the other Hunters are the daughters I will never be able to have.’  
‘I understand milady.’ Maria replied. ‘But we know how to take care of ourselves. You saw that.’  
‘I guess you’re right but I don’t have to like it.’ Artemis allowed. ‘Now I’ve changed my mind about not giving you a punishment. You are so cleaning up after the campfire tonight. But if you’re lucky, Thalia might pitch in to help the both of you.’ They all shared a laugh as they made their way back to camp, the sun starting to set behind them.


End file.
